Back to Brooklyn
by Stupidfic
Summary: Mario, Luigi, and Bowser have been taken to the plumbers' old home. little do they know what happened while they were gone.
1. Mama Mia!

Bowser chuckled to himself. This had to be his most diabolical plan yet! The Super-Mega-Giga-Hyper-Ultra-Ultimate Warp Pipe was nearly finished, and soon he will finally have a chance to get rid of the pesky plumbers forever! He laughed maniacally.

A Goomba walked by and asked "uh, sir? Why are we making a warp pipe?"

Bowser stopped laughing and grimly looked at his minion. "What?! Didn't you get a memo about it?"

"A Chain-Chomp ate it before I could read it."

"Urgh… Fine. You see, it all started when I was in my room, thinking on how to destroy the Mario Bros. Since my last plan failed, I've decided to look at my research to see what I was doing wrong. I have every bit of information about them, such as what they eat, the abilities they have, and where they came from. When I looked where they came from, I got a thought; what if there people like them back at their homeland? So I decided to build this Super-Mega-Giga-Hyper-Ultra-Ultimate Warp Pipe to travel to where they once came! And if all goes as planned, I shall have an army which can do what the plumbers can! And then the plumbers be history and I will finally rule the Mushroom Kingdom! BUAHAHA!!!"

"Sweet idea, sir."

"Thanks. NOW GET BACK TO WORK BEFORE I COOK YOU ALIVE!!!"

The Goomba quickly nodded and scurried off. Now all by himself, Bowser continued laughing.

-

One hour later, the warp pipe was complete and operational. A Laser Snifit scientist came to Bowser to give the report.

"Your Super-Mega-Giga-Hyper-Ultra-Ultimate Warp Pipe is ready, my lord" said the Laser Snifit. "However, due it's massive energy power the warp pipe may collapse after it's first use."

Bowser said "then I guess I'll have to go alone. I'll bring you back a souvenir or something."

"But sir, if the warp pipe breaks after you go through, you might not…"

"I SAID I'M GOING, GOT IT?!"

"Y-yes sir."

"Good. Now if you excuse me I have an army to find."

Suddenly, a Hammer Brother ran by in alarm.

The Hammer Brother shouted "the Mario Brothers are here! The Mario Brothers are here!"

"WHAT?!" Bowser screamed in fury "I didn't do anything yet! Argh! They must know about the pipe and are going to destroy it! Quickly, to the Super-Mega-Giga… ah screw it let's go already."

-

Meanwhile, various minions such as Shy Guys and Buzzy Beetles charged forward to battle the invaders. But they all fell with bumps on their heads as Mario and Luigi bounced along. The two Italians continued on through Koopa territory. They were tired and ached in some areas, but they didn't stop heading towards Bowser's castle. And they had good reasons for not stopping… actually, no they didn't.

"There's no-a better way to relieve boredom than by barging into Bowser's fortress!" said Mario.

Luigi chuckled "I sure hope King Koopa is planning do something evil, otherwise it would pretty embarrassing if we-a no excuse for beating up his-a army."

The brothers jumped through an open window and entered the castle of doom. They looked around in the room they were in and saw nothing of interest. Well, that is if you consider a warp pipe connected to all sorts of generators uninteresting.

"Mama mia!" Luigi exclaimed, "that pipe is loaded with enough energy to light up an entire city!"

"Hmm, I wonder where it leads to" pondered Mario. "Well, there's only one way to find-a out."

They jumped up towards the warp pipe, but were quickly knocked back down by two hammers. When they landed, they noticed Bowser with a Laser Snifit and a Hammer Brother.

"Geez, who would thought being a turtle would make you a slow runner?" Bowser exhausted said to himself. He wiped his forehead and shouted at his foes "YOU TWO! Step away from the warp pipe if you know what's good for you!"

"Why-a?" asked the plumber in red.

"Why?! Didn't you come here to foil my latest plan?"

"…Oh! Of course! Well-a Bowser, we won't let… umm… do whatever that involves that pipe!"

"Is that so? Then I guess I better get GOING!"

The King of Koopas took a leap of faith right into the warp pipe. But he was unable enter the pipe as the Mario Bros. were grabbing onto his tail and pulling him back.

"Oh no-a don't!" groaned Luigi.

"Oh yes I do!" Bowser shouted as he struggled to get in the warp pipe.

With all of his might, the burly turtle managed to get his head inside. That was just enough to activate the warp pipe and suck the rest of the Koopa in like a black hole. Mario and Luigi, who were still clutching on Bowser's tail, were easily sucked in as well. A second later, the pipe couldn't withstand it's own power and instantly fried itself to dust. Bowser's two servants gasped.

"Bowser!" shouted the Laser Snifit.

"The Mario Bros.!" shouted the Hammer Brother.

"They've been sucked into another world."

"And they have no way of getting back!"

"We may never them again!"

"And could be suffering right now, or even be dead!"

The minions stared at each other in silence, then their frowns changed to smiles.

"ALRIGHT! THIS IS SO AWESOME!"

"OUR WORST ENEMIES ARE GONE FOR GOOD! WOOHOO!"

"Quick, go tell the good news to the other guys."

"Alright, but while I do that you go and prepare for the party."

They went their separate ways, dancing along the way. And as they rejoiced, who knows what sort of trouble the two heroes and one villain will face in the bizarre and mysterious world of… _**EARTH?!!!**_

_**-**_

To be continued.


	2. Brooklyn

"Hey Mario! Wake up!"

The shorter Mario Brother groaned as he stood up.

"Uhhhhh, what-a happened?" asked Mario.

"I think we've been sucked into another world" Luigi answered. "Bowser ran off in excitement, though I have-a no idea why."

Mario looked at his surroundings. It appeared to be a dimly lit sewer with a rank smell of sewage in the air.

"Where-a are we anyway?"

"Beats me, Mario. Let's-a go explore."

"Okey Dokey!"

And so the two brothers looked for a way out. As they traveled through the sewer line, they had a strange feeling of déjà vu. They soon saw a faint light coming from above. The two took a closer inspection and discovered it was a exit out of the sewers. They climbed a convenient ladder nearby and went up into the outside. That's when the plumbers froze in surprise.

"M-Mario!" Luigi stuttered as he stared at the world in front of him. "Do you know where-a we are?"

"Yes I-a do Luigi" Mario said in shock as well. "It's… it's… it's Brooklyn!"

-

Bowser was surprised at this new world as well. Though he was surprised in a different way.

"THIS is where the Mario Bros. used to live?!" Bowser exclaimed as he walked down the street. "This place is a dump. A boring dump as a matter of fact! I could find more interesting things inside my toilet than whatever this city has to offer! What a complete waste of time!"

Grumbling in disappointment, the Koopa King turned around a corner and went into a dark alley. There he noticed a gruff-looking human, smoking a cigarette in a tough guy kind of way. The sight of this potential ally raised Bowser's spirit.

Satisfied with finding something useful, Bowser shouted "hey! You there!"

The person looked at Bowser and yelped in fright. The human ran away deeper in the alley, and Bowser decided to chase after him.

"Come back! I won't hurt you… maybe."

The man was a quick runner, but the Koopa wouldn't give up. He followed the human inside a seemingly old building. When he got inside, all he saw was dozens of crates stacked together.

"I know you're hiding in here, you big sissy! Why don't you come out before I have to pummel to dust!"

The man slowly came out of his hiding spot. Not to mention a couple of other guys wearing military gear and armed with big weapons!

Bowser gulped and muttered "crud."

-

The Mario Brothers had walked through the streets for who-knows-how-long. It was already night-time, but the two were obvious as they were too occupied talking about their past to even notice everything around them. Including the fact Brooklyn was devoid of life despite being a city containing hundreds.

"…and remember the time Billy Jacobs from-a third laughed so hard milk came-a out of his nose?" Mario asked Luigi.

The taller Italian smirked. "Who could ever forgot something-a so hilarious? Especially when the milk landed on-a Sally Hudson's new dress, which made her faint right-a into her lunch tray!"

They laughed out loud. Mario stopped in his tracks and pointed at a building.

"Luigi! It's-a our old apartment!"

"Yeah it is-a! Lets see if the landlord evicted us while-a we were gone."

The plumbers went inside and headed to room 128. Luigi searched through his pockets and frowned.

"Oh no! I remember I-a don't have the key anymore!"

"Don't worry, Luigi! The locks on these-a doors aren't very efficient."

Mario kicked the door and it opened up. The brothers went inside and were surprised to see it was still their old home. Sure, there was a ton of spider webs and dust, but it still looked like everything was were the plumbers left it.

Luigi yawned. "I'm-a getting pretty tired."

"Me-a too" said Mario.

They both got into their own separate beds and got cozy under the covers.

Mario yawned and said "don't forgot Luigi, we-a have to find Bowser and stop whatever he's doing."

"I know, I know" Luigi replied tiredly. "Goodnight Mario."

"Nighty night Luigi."

And thus they fell asleep, back on Earth. While they snoozed, the closet door slowly opened up. Inside the closet, something silent watched the slumbering brothers. It wasn't Bowser, but it sure wasn't human either.

-

TO BE CONTINUED.


	3. OH NOES!

Sunlight shone through the apartment windows. With the light shining on the Mario Brothers, the two groggily woke up. Luigi groaned as he got out of his bed, and Mario decided to stay in bed for just a 'few more minutes.'

The younger plumber forced his sleepy body to the kitchen. Once there, Luigi made coffee.

"Hey Mario" Luigi spoke wearily "could you-a hand me a cup from the cabinet?"

The cabinet drawer was heard opening and a cup was placed next to Luigi.

"Thanks." said Luigi as he poured the coffee into the cup and took a sip.

"Not a problem" said Mario, still in bed. A second later his eyes bugged out. "Wait a minute! I-a didn't give you a cup!"

"If you didn't-a give me the cup, then who…"

Luigi turned around and was face to face with a giant fly! The plumber spat the hot coffee out in fright and splashed directly into the bug's eyes. It screeched, which made Mario aware of it's presence.

Mario quickly jumped out of bed and stomped the fly while it was stunned.

"Are you okay-a?" Mario asked his brother.

"I've b-been b-better" replied Luigi, shaken with fear… or just too much caffeine in his coffee.

Things weren't peaceful yet as the fly got back up, and with it's body color changed.

"Wait-a minute! I remember this creature, Luigi!"

The brothers got out of the way as the fly hop on the area they were on a second ago.

"Me too, Mario! It's-a one of the sewer monsters we fought long-a ago!"

The fly hopped towards the shorter plumber, but the mustachioed man sucker-punched the bug before it could hit him.

"I can't believe they-a are still around, Luigi!"

The fly was kicked from behind by Luigi.

"Something tells-a me Brooklyn has changed while we were-a gone, Mario."

"Me-a too."

The Mario Brothers punched the fly through a window and it fell a couple stories below. With the giant fly gone, the two left their apartment… only to run across a gang of large mantises!

"I haven't seen-a these monsters before!" exclaimed Mario.

The mantises ran towards the plumbers and tried to slice the two with their scythe-like arms. Not wanting to be cut into pieces, the Mario Bros. ran the other way. The insects decided against that, and their arms detached to become lethal flying boomerangs. The brothers ducked in the nick of time and ducked again as the boomerangs came back.

Just as they were about to leave the mantises in the dust, Mario and Luigi suddenly trip over a tight string. They fell over more strings, but the plumbers soon found out they weren't strings at all! They were spider webs! And the owner of the webs, a large spider, came from it's hiding spot to prepare for it's next meal. But it wouldn't be eating alone, as the group of mantises came up for dinner.

Thankfully, the feast was interrupted as some sort of spray repelled the bugs away. When the creepy crawlies were gone, a man carrying what seemed to be a large can of bug spray came and got the plumbers out the web.

"What where you guys thinking?" shouted the man. "Don't you know dark hallways are the perfect place for spiders to lay traps?"

"Um… sorry s-sir" apologized Luigi, "we just-a got here and…"

"Wait, you CAME to Brooklyn? Sheesh, I knew I was crazy to stay in this place after the incident occurred, but coming HERE? You must really hate whatever peace you had where you came from if you decided to go to the place with the highest monster population on Earth!"

Mario was utterly confused. "Wait, what-a are you talking about?"

"…Please tell you're joking. But by the look of your faces, you aren't. Wow. Well, uh, anyways, let's get out of this place before the bugs come back in another shade of color and eat whatever brain cells you have left."

The person led the plumbers out of the apartment. As they walked the man occasionally sprayed his can at various areas.

"So, who are you guys anyway?" the man asked.

"I'm-a Mario and he my brother Luigi" the plumber in red answered, "who-a are you?"

"I'm Stanley. Stanley the Bugman."

-

To be CONTINUED.


	4. Meanwhile, with Bowser

"I never seen such a creature like this before!"

"Are you sure?"

"I believe so."

"Larry told me the monster talked to him. Is that even possible?"

"It talked? Seriously?"

"What's wrong? Can't monsters talk?

"They don't. That's the problem."

"So you're saying…"

"…We have ourselves a highly intelligent monster."

Bowser was rather upset being tranquilized by the humans and placed into an unbreakable cell, but he was pleased to the compliments they were giving him.

"But we can't truly believe Larry" said the human who appeared to be a solider. "We all know he's a drug addict, and most likely was chased by the monster when he was smoking pot again."

The human who appeared to be a scientist said "true, but disregard possible information on a new species."

"So how did we find out if it can talk?"

"Hmm… I have an idea. It's crazy, but it just might work." The scientist turned to Bowser and said "hi! Do you talk?"

The Koopa did nothing but snort.

"Well, that didn't work" sighed the soldier. "I guess this monster is another moronic critter."

That pushed Bowser's buttons. "MORONIC?! I AM NOT MORONIC! I JUST SO HAPPEN TO BE THE SMARTEST GUY I KNOW! IN FACT I'LL PROVE IT YOU! ONE PLUS ONE EQUALS TWO! HA! WHAT THINK OF THAT, WISE GUY?!?"

The humans stared with their jaws hanging.

"I'll report to the general" the scientist said.

-

Half an hour later, the sound of heavy footsteps marching echoed through the area. The king of Koopas found out the source of the racket when three armored men came in front of the cage. One appeared to be an high ranked officer, and the other two were most likely his bodyguards.

"So this the intelligent one, eh?" the officer said to the scientist. "Very interesting. So I heard it can talk."

"Yes I can!" Bowser said a little proudly. "Do you want to listen to my awesome math skills?"

The officer raised on eyebrow.

"You wouldn't happen to have a name would you?" the human asked.

Bowser narrowed his eyes. "I do, but I want to know YOUR name first."

"…If you insist. I am General Jeffery Oldsturm, head of the Negativity Elimination Squadron. Now, your name?"

"I am Bowser, and don't you forgot it!"

"I won't. Sonny, can I word with you?"

Sonny, who was the scientist, followed Jeffery into another room. The doors were closed so a certain Koopa wouldn't be able to listen.

Having a bit of privacy, the general said "you do know how dangerous having a smart monster is, correct?"

"Yes I do, sir" the scientist answered. "We have enough problems with the dumb ones as it is."

"I want this 'Bowser' dead."

"Huh? Why sir? He's contained and isn't able to break out!"

"I know that, but he knows the location of this base. If he someone manages to escape, he'll tell his monster buddies about this place and we're done for!"

"Sir, I know we can't allow defeat against the monsters, but Bowser might be an advantage to us!"

"How so?"

"Well, since he communicates with our language we can gain some information on the creatures. Bowser might the thing we've been looking for to stop the monsters once and for all!"

"Hmm, I guess you do have a point. Alright Sonny, I'll place Bowser in your care for scientific research. Do not fail me."

"Thank you, sir."

The two got out of the room and then the general left with his bodyguards. Sonny turned to the caged Koopa.

"You're in luck, Mr. Bowser" said the scientist, "it seems on all the options on what we should do with you, we'll be researching on how you function. If you need anything, just let me know."

Bowser grunted "alright nerd, how placing me in a comfier place? Sitting in this cell makes my butt hurt!"

-

TBC


	5. The Past

The Mario Bros. and Stanley hid in a bush. A living garbage can was eating some litter on the road, unaware of the nearby humans. When there was no more trash left to eat, the garbage can hopped away. The three men waited until they couldn't hear the can's clanking anymore. When the clanking was gone, they got out of the bush and ran across the street.

Over on the other side of the road was a boarded-up house. Stanley led the Italians to the side of the building, where there was nothing except a box. The bugman pushed the box aside to reveal a hidden door.

"Welcome to my home" Stanley said to the plumbers as he opened the door.

The Mario Bros. went inside, with Stanley following after them. The house was pretty dark, with only a few lit candles as a source of light. The two brothers saw a couch amongst the darkness and took a seat.

Mario asked "so-a Stanley, you wouldn't happen to know what-a caused Brooklyn to be monster-filled, would-a you?"

Stanley blinked. "Now you don't even know what happened with Brooklyn for all these years? Un-freaking-believable! What in Pete's sake have you people been doing to not even know…"

"DO YOU OR-A DO YOU NOT KNOW THE ANSWER!?" Luigi shouted in frustration. He blushed at his outburst and sat back in the couch.

"Okay! Okay! Yikes, sorry to push your buttons. Since you guys apparently have no idea what's going, so I guess I should start at the beginning."

Stanley took a deep breath.

"It began a couple of years ago in this very city. There was a chemical pollution in the sewers for who knows how long. This pollution somehow mutated the animals and bugs and junk that lived in the sewers into the monsters you've seen today. Eventually the mutants overpopulated and migrated to the outside world. Needless to say there was chaos. All civilians were evacuated and the military was sent in."

"Couldn't have-a contained the mutants?" pondered Mario.

"They tried to. But the monsters have a special ability to become twice as fast and powerful when harmed. The military had a hard time fighting off the monsters in Brooklyn. Somehow they managed to eliminate the creatures without destroying the city itself. But the government had no idea the pollution caused the outbreak, and when they did, it was already too late."

"How-a come?" Luigi asked.

"The pollution spread across the globe and created mutants everywhere! There was nowhere to run from the monsters. People went crazy for survival. Our government almost nuked North America in order to stop the mutants, while other countries did nuke themselves. People at war with each other, blaming one another for the monsters' existence. In the end, the human race's population decreased by millions and mutants seem to now dominate Earth."

The Mario Bros. were silent. The Brooklyn they knew and grew up in was the hometown of Armageddon. Has Earth truly turn for the worse when they were gone? And yet, they felt responsible for this mess. The Italians were there when the sewers were mutant-infested. If the two came back to the surface instead of going down a pipe to the Mushroom Kingdom, would things have changed? Could they have prevented the lives of millions? But they still remained silent.

But Mario later broke the silence by asking Stanley another question. "Why did you-a stay here?"

The bugman shrugged. "I don't really know why. Maybe after an incident of fighting a giant gorilla in my green house made me hungry for danger."

Just then, a growl was heard nearby. Stanley quickly grabbed his spray can and aimed at the growl's location. He relaxed when he was pointing the can at Luigi's stomach.

"Eh heh heh heh" the man in green blushed. "I guess-a I'm hungry too. Hungry for-a breakfast."

-

2 B Continued


	6. Research

-1Back in the NES base, the scientists were making huge progress. Bowser was surprising cooperating very well, who knows why. Currently, he was being tested for his strength and endurance by lifting an extremely huge dumbbell.

"998... 999... 1000!" Bowser put down the dumbbell and appeared to not have broke a single sweat. "There you go, how's that for strength and endurance?" 

"Very good Bowser" said Sonny. The human wrote notes on his notepad. "And here's your reward!"

Sonny tossed a cookie into the Koopa's cage. Bowser smiled with glee and flung himself right towards the treat. Crumbs flew everywhere as Bowser scarfed down his snack.

"GIVE ME MORE!!!"

"Uh uh uh, you get one for every test you complete. Maybe you might get another if you can complete the last test one more time"

The titanic turtle muttered under his breath and lifted the dumbbell up again. "1... 2... 3..."

While Bowser was doing the test again, a soldier came in and stopped very close to Sonny.

"The DNA results you ordered are done" the soldier whispered. "The guys in Lab N64 also want to talk to you about it."

Sonny told his assistant to take his stead on watching Bowser then followed the soldier to Lab N64. Inside were more scientists.

"So what did you find about Bowser?" Sonny asked the others. "Were the mutation chemicals in his blood altered which caused him to become intelligent?"

One of the scientists that performed the DNA test said "yeah… about that… it seems Bowser is more unique then you know."

"Huh?"

"It appears he has no traces of the mutation chemical. At all."

"What? But that's impossible! There's no way he can have all that power without the chemical!"

Another scientist spoke "that's what makes him so unique. Not only that, but his DNA itself is something we have never seen before."

"It's not right. It's just not… you probably made a mistake!"

Yet another scientist said "we did it another time just to be sure, and the results were the same as the first one."

"I don't believe you or your results! I'll prove to you Bowser is a mutant and I know just how to do it!"

-

"346... 347... 348..."

The king of Koopas continued to lift the dumbbell. His motivation for a second cookie was the only reason why he was doing a long and tiresome task. What he didn't expect was something was coming right at him.

"354... 355... 35-AAAAARGH!!!"

Bowser dropped the dumbbell with a loud thud to rub his aching nose. He looked down to see the cause of his pain was a brick.

"What the? Why did that-OWWW!!!"

Another brick got him in the nose. And another. And another. And another.

"ARGGGHHHHHH!!!" 

Bowser fell over on his back. And like most turtles, he had a hard time getting back up. Enraged, the Koopa furiously flipped himself up.

"That will be enough" Sonny said to the soldier armed with a bazooka. "How do you feel Bowser."

"ANGRY AND SORE!!!" Bowser replied hatefully.

"Is that so? So are you going to change color?"

"CHANGE COLOR?! WHAT KIND OF STUPID QUESTION IS THAT?!?"

The scientist blinked in shock. Monsters are suppose to change color when weakened or angry, yet Bowser is only red in the face. Sonny realized this… thing was not a mutant. Bowser could be something worse! Sonny ran off to report his research to the general.

Bowser, though, was still very upset. "HEY! HEEEEY!! YOU OWE ME A COOKIE!!! NO, TEN COOKIES!!! COME BACK HERE OR I'LL ROAST YOUR BUTT LIKE A MARSHMALLOW!!!"

-

Continued, To Be.


	7. Mario Vs Brooklyn

The Mario Brothers and their new pal Stanley stayed in the dimly lit house for the entire day. There wasn't much to do, just eating food and playing board games. Night fell once again in the city of Brooklyn, and guys decided to go hit the hay.

Well, except for Mario.

When Stanley and Luigi were finally asleep, the Italian in red got up and looked for a pencil and paper. He wrote a letter saying he would looking for Bowser and left to next to the slumbering guys. Mario went outside and camouflaged the secret entrance before he started the search. The streets looked peaceful enough, but Mario knew better.

His thoughts were correct when a giant enemy crab appeared. He surprised the crab by flipping it over and attacking it's belly for massive damage. The crab stopped squirming, but Mario didn't know if it was still living.

Mario took no chances to find out and ran down the street. A living garbage can hopped into the plumber's way and both collided into each and fell down. They got back up, and that's when Mario noticed the change of color on the trash can.

The Italian was shot in the chest by a speedy bottle the garbage can spat out. Ignoring the pain, Mario fled while the metal monster spat more junk like a machine gun. A gang of wrenches and screwdrivers came out of a hardware store to see what was going on outside. Mario did one of his trademark jumps to go over the tools and enter the store. The screwdrivers and wrenches were confused, but they didn't think much as they were hit in the angered trash can's crossfire.

The plumber in red locked the store's door so the monsters couldn't get in. Mario searched around for a way out, but all he could find was a stairway leading to the second floor. When got up there, it took a millisecond to know something bad was here. How, you may ask? Probably because he heard unfriendly moaning and red liquid was splattered all over the walls.

"Zombies? Mama mia!"

Mario jumped right out a window, not even noticing a fat monster groaning from a tummy ache and empty jars of strawberry syrup next to it's side.

Outside, the plumber fell and landed on something soft. Unfortunately, which you probably expected, what he landed on was another monster! The creature, which was a large worm, changed it's color and charged right towards the one that landed on it!

Mario tried running, but the worm hit him and sent him flying in the air! The plump plumber didn't fly far, and fell right on the worm a second time. The worm turned to it's original color and fainted. Mario got off the worm and sighed.

"Maybe it-a was a bad idea to go out alone in such a dangerous-a place. Wait-a, what am I saying? I've been through more deadly places then-a this! If I can survive-a haunted houses, volcanoes, underwater, outer space, and the kitchen with Luigi cooking dinner, then I can survive-a Brooklyn! I just-a hope Luigi and Stanley won't freak out when they know I'm gone."

-

"MARIO IS GONE!!!!"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!?!"

The two guys panicked when they woke up and found Mario's letter. Thoughts of Mario getting serious injured made them decide to go look for him. Luigi took a first-aid kit while Stanley grabbed his trusty spray can.

"Your brother is a total idiot" Stanley muttered in anger. "He has no idea there's more dangerous things other than the monsters."

"WHAT?" gasped Luigi, "what else-a is in Brooklyn?"

"The Negativity Elimination Squad. They're military guys who stay in this city to fight off the monsters in Brooklyn."

"They-a don't sound that bad."

"Well, the problem is they are very paranoid. They believe they have enemies out to get them, so anybody who isn't a member of their group is an enemy. I took quite a beating when they found me, and if it wasn't a mistake from one of the soldiers I'd probably be dead."

"Mama mia! I sure-a hope Mario doesn't run into one of them."

-

Mario was now being chased by a big blue hedgehog. He had no idea why, but the hedgehog seemed to have a deep hatred for the plumber.

The spiky fur ball managed to stick some quills in Mario's rear end. It was going to strike another time until a man in military gear came and fried the hedgehog black with a laser gun.

"Thank-a you very much!" said Mario as he pulled quills out of his butt. "Hey, you wouldn't happen to have seen a large turtle named Bowser, have you?"

-

Tobecontinued.


	8. Doom

The general came back to meet Bowser again. There was some questions needed to be answered and the overgrown turtle had those answers.

"What in god's name are you Bowser?" demanded Jeffery Oldsturm.

Bowser raised an eyebrow and answered "I'm a Koopa, duh! Wasn't that the reason you dweebs were researching me?"

The general frowned. "Not exactly. But now that we know what you are and what you can do, I wish to make a deal with you."

"I'm listening…"

"We will let you be a free… Koopa if you work for us as our secret weapon against the monster threat."

This offer did not please Bowser.

"WHAT?! NO WAY MAN!!! I AM NO PAWN, IN FACT I CONTROL THEM! DO YOU KNOW I AM THE DARK LORD OF KOOPAS?!! DO YOU KNOW I HAVE THOUSANDS OF MINIONS UNDER MY COMMAND?!! DO YOU KNOW I CAME HERE TO FIND RECRUITMENTS FOR WORLD DOMINATION?!! HUH?!! DO YOU?!!"

"I do now. Men, kill him."

"GOOD! MAYBE NEXT TIME YOU'LL… wait, what?"

"You changed my mind, Bowser. Now that I know you're an evil king with an army planning for total conquest, letting you live would be a threat to human kind."

"You can't kill me! I'm Bows-"

A laser to the head silenced him. A soldier opened the Koopa's cage now that the turtle was dead.

"Wait!" Jeffery shouted. "He might still be…"

POW! The surprised soldier fell when Bowser got back up and roasted him.

The turtle laughed. "Was that suppose to hurt? I had lava baths more sizzling than that!"

"Shoot him down!" ordered General Oldsturm.

Bowser charged through the open cell and bowled over the armed humans that in his way.

"Don't just lay there! Go after him!"

The downed troopers nodded and picked themselves up to chase after the turtle. A different soldier moved past the others and came to the general with urgency.

"What do you want?!" Jeffery asked in annoyance.

The soldier flinched at the response, then calmed down and answered "we have a civilian in custody. It seems he knows about our classified information."

The general narrowed his eyes. "Let me see him."

-

Bowser ran out of the NES base with his arms flailing. He saw an open manhole and jumped down it, only to get stuck halfway. He heard footsteps coming from inside the base, so the turtle went into his spiked shell and finally squeezed through the manhole.

"Let's go that way!" somebody shouted from above. There were many footsteps running by, then going away.

The Koopa king wiped his forehead. He looked around and saw he was back in the sewers again. With nowhere else to go without chances of being shot at, Bowser went through the underground tunnels. As he kept walking, he noticed the walls were getting slimier.

"Yuck, this place is more disgusting than the time I went to Isle Delfino! Hmm, you know it seems familiar, like I remember this slime… like… GASP! Could it be?"

Bowser heard a wet, squishy noise behind him. He turned around and shrieked.

"IT IS YOU!"

-

TO BE continued.


	9. Operation Mario Is Missing

-1The plumber and bugman snuck their way through the depths of Brooklyn to find Luigi's brother. So far they had no luck finding Mario.

"So you think he's alright?" asked Stanley.

Luigi answered "my brother has-a been through worse, but I'm still worried something-a happened to him."

The man in green's worst fear started to come true when Luigi saw Mario's cap lying on the street.

"MAMA MIA!" gasped Luigi as he picked up his bro's cap. "Mario never takes off his-a beloved hat! Now I'm sure something awful happened to-a him!"

Stanley the Bugman crouched down and took a good look at the ground. "There are some shoeprints of the NES. No doubt Mario is in their hands now."

"How can you tell the shoeprints are from the NES?"

"Because there's no other humans who would dare to live in such a place besides me. Plus the prints have some words saying 'these shoeprints have been made by the NES, and no I'm not talking about the game system.' Need I say more?"

"Okaaaay, let's follow the shoeprints and see where they go."

-

The two followed the trail in hopes of finding Mario. The shoeprints led them to a cardboard box factory.

"This-a is a military base?" Luigi said in surprise.

"This is a SECRET military base" Stanley pointed out. "We'll need to be stealthy from now on. I don't think the NES will take kindly to visitors."

Luigi gulped. The chances of being able to sneak past a base containing who knows how many armed and trained soldiers were very slim. But Mario was in danger, so they had no other choice. But how to get in? The man in green smiled when he saw the perfect disguise.

-

A pair of cardboard boxes snuck past the guards waiting inside the factory.

"This is ridiculous" Stanley muttered quietly under one of the boxes.

The boxes stopped to a halt when a couple of soldiers walked by, currently involved in a discussion.

"…so Joey has been playing Metal Gear Solid, which I find very offensive."

"Why is that?"

"Well for one thing it makes the guards look like total morons. I mean, if you were a guard at a classified area and you see a box lying in the middle of the room, wouldn't you think an intruder might be hiding under there?"

Ironically enough, the guards walked past the two oddly placed boxes without a second thought. Once the soldiers were gone, the boxes were on the move again. The guys under the cardboard had no clue where Mario could be.

"Where could-a he be?" Luigi pondered.

The cardboard boxes stopped again when another soldier walked by. The soldier sat on the box Luigi was in and wiped his forehead.

The soldier said to himself "phew! That Italian dude is one tough sucker to keep quiet. Must be some kind of super soldier. I wonder how long we can hold him in the broom closet on the third floor before he manages to break out of there."

This information caught Luigi's attention. "The broom-a closet on the third-a floor?"

Unfortunately, the guard heard that. "HEY! Who's under there?!"

"Umm… not a monster?"

"…Oh, okay. For a second I was almost worried!"

The guard stood up and walked away. Inside Stanley's box, the bugman put his hand on his face and sighed.

"I almost forgot how I managed to escape the NES, now I remember again."

Following the soldier's unintentional directions, the guys in the boxes snuck their to the floor three, where a broom closet awaited them. It was unguarded, and there were no soldiers in the perimeter. Since the coast was clear, Luigi and Stanley got out of their hiding places and opened the closet door. No brooms were inside the closet, but there was Mario, beaten and tied up.

"MARIO!" Luigi almost shouted. He ran to his brother's side. "Are-a you okay?"

"I'm-a in a closet tied up and bruised" moaned Mario, "do you think-a I'm okay?"

The younger bro blushed for saying such a stupid question. He untied Mario and handed Mario's cap to the original owner.

"Alright guys, let's get out of here before we get trouble" Stanley said with worry.

A voice behind them spoke "that won't be necessary, trouble came already."

The plumbers and their friend turned around and saw they were surrounded by NES soldiers with guns pointed at them. In front of the soldiers was Jeffery Oldsturm.

"What a surprise" said the general, "I came here for a captive and get three runaways instead."

-

To be continued!


	10. Slimantha

Being the cruel king of Koopas, Bowser put fear into the hearts of millions. With only a handful of people who could stand up to his might and even fewer to calm his temper, there was good reason why many were afraid of him. But even the frightening creatures are scared of something. And right now, Bowser was staring into his worst nightmare.

It was a towering monstrosity that moves like it could barely hold itself up. It's limbs were disfigured and twitched in various directions every now and then. It's mouth contained rows of rotting teeth with a breath so awful it could wilt a flower's soul. It had four bloodshot eyes that caused shivers to anyone who has gazed into them. And it's most noticeable, and it's more disgusting, feature was the nasty slime that covered the freak's skin and dripped on the unfortunately ground.

This horrible sight to behold was staring righting at Bowser. It stood as still as it could, breathing heavily. It slowly opened it's mouth and widen it to a sadistic grin. The creature inhaled, making gross gurgling sounds as well. Finally, it shrieked in the loudest tone imaginable:

"_**BOWZEY-KINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_"

The ugly monster ran forward and gave Bowser a big hug. The Koopa winced as he felt the creature's skin rub against his.

Bowser gritted his teeth and said "hello Slimantha."

The monster, who's name is now discovered to be Slimantha, finally let go of the turtle.

"Oh Bowzey-kins I've missed you so much!" the monster spoke in an annoying high-pitched girly voice. "How have you been when I've been gone?"

"Uh, not that swell without you." Behind his shell, Bowser had his fingers crossed.

"Aw you poor little thing! Well, in case you wondering I've been doing great! This place is nice and quiet, and there's all these cute critters too! I have one for a pet, do you want to see him?"

"Well, not real-"

"MUFFIN! COME HERE MUFFIN!"

Out of the darkness came a giant rat that looked like it should have died years ago. Slimantha picked up the rat and held it towards Bowser's face. The mutated rat changed color and started snapping at the turtle.

"It looks like Muffin likes you!"

Bowser and Muffin thought differently. Slimantha placed her pet down, which the rat then bit Bowser on the leg and ran back into the darkness.

Slimantha was oblivious to the turtle's pain and said "to be honest with I think I overstayed my welcome at this place. My slime seems to have an effect on some things because they always seem to transform when I'm nearby. I traveled to other location thinking something was wrong with this place but where-ever I go something always mutates. Let's go home Bowzey-kins. We'll be together again, just like the good old days!"

The good old days weren't exactly what Bowser considered to be good. Ever since they met each other in Doomsday Elementary School the slimy creature has had a crush on the Koopa king. Bowser, on the other hand, was disgusted by her but never dared to tell her that. To make matters worse, Slimantha stalked her 'boyfriend' practically every week. The dark lord tried all the security measures to stop the stalking, but Slimantha always got through them all. Poor Bowser could never have a bath without a certain someone peeking at his… uh… never mind.

When Bowser was finally an adult, Slimantha stopped the stalking and began planning a marriage for her crush. She was determined to start a family, and no doubt she was responsible when the stork came and gave Bowser seven Koopalings. The slime-covered female was a real pest when Bowser began his conquest for total domination, mainly when she tells the people of the conquered lands that she would the future queen of the world.

Bowser knew something had to be done about her when he had plans for taking over the Mushroom Kingdom. The Mushroom Kingdom contained a large amounts of power-up mushrooms that would be helpful for his domination of the world, but the real reason wanted this kingdom so bad was because of Princess Peach. He was deeply in love with Peach, but Slimantha believed his eyes were set on her. Bowser feared his life if Slimantha knew about the Koopa's real love. Slimantha was monster being just perky, who knows what hell she could bring if she was outraged! So Bowser had his Magikoopas summon a portal to a random dimension, which then Bowser sent Slimantha through saying it would a vacation trip.

Ever since then, Slimantha was but a memory to Bowser, until now. Of all the dimensions in the multiverse, she had to be in the one the Mario Bros. used to be in!

Bowser nervously spoke "gee, uh, I'd love to take you back, but I don't know how to get back home!"

"Oh, that isn't a problem!" said Slimantha with a horrifying grin. "A warp pipe appeared when I came to this lovely place! I'm sure it'll take us back home."

"Really? Well, take me to it then!"

"Not so fast, Bowzey-kins! First you got to kiss me!"

"What?! Why?!"

"Because we love each other, silly!"

"Um… err… okay then. Let's… kiss."

Slimantha closed her bloodshot eyes and puckered up. Bowser gulped and tried to move his lips to Slimantha's, but it was just too gross to do it! He knew it lead him out of this world, yet he couldn't kiss something so icky. When Slimantha didn't feel anything, she decided to do the deed and went forward and kiss Bowser herself. Bowser shuttered, but he knows it could be worse.

Then it got worse when the smooch became French kissing. The Koopa's pupils shrank when the female freak's tongue was wrapping itself around his. The moment seemed to last forever. Finally, Slimantha pulled herself off of Bowser and giggled. Bowser threw up in his throat, the taste Slimantha still on his tongue.

"Alright, we kissed. Now where is the warp pipe?"

"It should be down a mile through that tunnel behind you. But before we go let me get Muffin. I don't want to be all alone."

Slimantha turned around and called for her pet rat. When Muffin came and she picked him up, Slimantha turned back and saw Bowser was gone!

"Bowzey-kins? BOWZEY-KINS!"

-

TBC


	11. Escape!

Things were looking grim for Mario, Luigi, and Stanley. They outnumbered the NES and they only had a can of bug spray to go up against dozens of state-of-the-art laser weaponry.

The general of the NES spoke "you know, for a minute I thought my men just captured some ordinary person lost in Brooklyn, but now I believe you three boys are dangerous enemies."

"We're-a not enemies!" Luigi cried out. "You are-a making a mistake!"

"A mistake? I would be making more of a mistake if I just let go one man who knows our top secret information and his friends who managed to bypass security and attempting to bail him out of custody. You cannot deny you are not normal civilians."

"Fine-a, we might have skills-a that a regular person doesn't have" said Mario, "but that doesn't mean-a that we're your enemies! We-a done no harm to you, just-a let us go!"

"I will not do such a thing. Especially since I believe you are minions of Bowser's."

"Bowser's minions?!!" Mario and Luigi shouted in unison, "AS-A IF!"

"…Who's Bowser?" wondered Stanley.

"If you don't know, then it's none of your business!" spat Jeffery. Jeffery took a look at the bugman and added "you seem familiar."

"Um… no I don't."

"Yes, now I remember you. You were accused of being involved in the mutant outbreak. You may have escaped once, but you will not escape again! Men, it's time for an execution!"

The soldiers prepared themselves to fire at their targets. However, they weren't prepared for being jumped on the head by the Mario Bros. When the two Italian bounced through the crowd, Stanley took advantage of the confusion and sprayed his way past the NES troops.

"What in the world?" the general said in awe, rubbing his aching head. "Those guys are less normal than I thought! Pull yourself together men, we have possible super soldiers to hunt for!"

-

"Wow, since when can you guys do acrobatics?" asked Stanley as he caught up to the fleeing brothers.

"It's-a just in our genes, I-a guess" Mario replied with a shrug.

Luigi panicked "we'll-a never get out of here unarmed!"

"Don't worry you two, I think there's an armory over there."

Stanley pointed to the door at the end of the hall. They went over there and opened it, revealing a room stocked with weapons. The bugman grabbed two laser guns and handed them to the Mario Bros.

"Err… those aren't-a our style" said Mario.

"Is there anything else-a we could use?" wonder Luigi.

"Um… sure, let me check" Stanley said as he put away the laser guns and picked something else. "How about shotguns?"

"Uh uh."

"Okay, what about sniper rifles?"

"No way!"

"Flamethrower?"

"Nope."

"Chainsaw?"

"Yeah right!"

"Bazooka?"

"No."

"Well, the only thing left are some large mallets but I don't think you would…"

The Italians took the hammers out of the bug man's hands. Stanley scratched his head.

"You sure have strange tastes in weapons. Then again, I fight off mutants with a spray can so I shouldn't be the one to judge."

-

"Jameson, give me a status report on the super soldiers" the general said through a walkie talkie.

A voice on the other side of the radio reported "there is no sign of them anywhere. But it's very likely they are still inside the factory."

"That's good enough for me. I want all exits sealed off and guarded, got that?"

"Roger that sir! …what the?…"

"Jameson, what is it?"

"It's them! They are coming this way!"

"What's your location?"

"The southeast entrance, the one with the… OH NO! AHHHH!!!!"

The radio made some fighting noises then went static.

"Jameson?! Jameson?!!" shouted Jeffery.

The radio only made more static. Finally it said "…I'm okay… sorta. Ouch."

"Jameson, what happened?"

"The super soldiers got away. They plowed right through us, and the one wearing green smashed a mallet on my foot! Holy Smoly it hurts like heck! Can I get a medic for my boo-boo?"

"Request denied. Stop being a wussy and get the super soldiers!"

"Roger that."

General Oldsturm put down his radio and looked at his bodyguards. "Come on, men. We're going after them as well."

-

The monsters of Brooklyn came out of their hiding places as they heard humans running by. Some of the beasts tried going after the three for a meal, but when they got near only got sprayed in the eyes and bopped on the head.

But the three humans couldn't push aside the monsters that easily. The wounded monsters changed their color and pursued their prey with rage in their eyes.

"Mario… where-a are you leading us?" asked Luigi, huffing from running.

"The only quickest out-a of Brooklyn!" Mario stated. "To the sewers!"

"The sewers?" Stanley said in confusion. He quickly sprayed some mutants that were close to him and his pals.

Luigi pondered what Mario meant, then he remembered. "OH! I get what you are-a saying now!"

"Can someone tell me what is going on?"

Mario replied "I'll tell-a you later. Right-a now, let's run for our-a lives!"

The three guys ran and jumped into a open manhole and splashed in the filthy water of the sewers. They got out of the sewage, which then the Mario Bros. tried to figure where to go now.

"I think it's-a this way" said Mario, pointing left.

"No, I think it's this-a way" Luigi said, pointing right.

"How about telling what you guys are talking about" Stanley spoke impatiently.

"Fine" sighed Mario "You see-"

WHAM! A giant rodent attacked Mario, who soon dropped his hammer! Luigi tried to whack the vermin, but the rat whipped his tail and unarmed the green plumber as well. Stanley took his turn in saving Mario and sprayed the rat off of the Italian.

The rat coughed and fled in one side of the sewer tunnel. At that side of the tunnel, a gross, slimy monster shuffled forward, noticing the rat hid between it's legs in fright. The monster saw the three humans, and assuming they did something to the rat, made a low growl and shuffled faster.

"Come on, Mario, get up and go with your brother!" said Stanley as he aimed his spray can towards the slimy monster. "I'll stay here and hold back this creature."

"What?" Luigi spoke, "but Stanley, you have-a no idea where we're going! How will you get-a out of Brooklyn?"

"To be honest, I had no intentions of leaving Brooklyn with you guys. Even if it's full of bloodthirsty monsters and psycho government soldiers this place is my home I am not going to ditch it. And despite not knowing who you guys are, I wish you the best of luck! Now go!"

Mario nodded. "Be careful-a, Stanley."

The Mario Bros. left, leaving Stanley to go up against the monster. The creature wasn't even halfway to reaching the bugman at the speed it was going, so Stanley fed up with waiting and charged forward.

-

To

Be

Continued.


	12. Welcome Home

The two plumbers jogged their way through the dark and damp sewers. They were lost at first, but upon familiar locations they knew where to go. They went deeper in the sewers. Finally, they found what they were looking for: the pipe that led them to the Mushroom Kingdom.

And surprisingly enough, somebody they knew was there as well.

"Bowser!" Mario and Luigi exclaimed.

"You two!" Bowser growled. The Koopa went into a battle stance. "I may have not found what I was looking for, but I don't new recruits to kick your butts! Prepare for your end!"

The turtle titan was about to attack, but then stopped.

"Ah forget it. I'm exhausted, hungry, and was mentally scarred a few minutes ago. Can we rescheduled our fight another time and just go home?"

The Italians were surprised by Bowser's sudden change of personality.

"Err… sure-a" said Mario.

"Okey dokey" said Luigi.

"Good!" shouted Bowser. "Now get in this warp pipe!"

The Mario Bros. quickly did as they were told. The Koopa king soon went in the pipe as well.

-

At Bowser's Castle, the interior design appeared to be different. Instead of the usual evil lava pitted fortress Bowser likes to have, it was littered with balloons, confetti, and empty bottles. Techno music blared as minions danced and partied like no tomorrow.

"Hey… hey doooooooooode" a Laser Snifit slurred like a drunk. "like, how long have we've been partying?"

A drunk Hammer Brother replied "I have NO IDEA! Hehehe… AHAHAHA!!" He then passed out.

A sober Goomba ran by in a panic.

"What's up with you man?" said the drunk Laser Snifit. "Yous has to go potty or sumthing?"

"IT'S BOWSER!!!" the Goomba screamed. "HE'S BACK!!!!"

The music screeched to a halt. Those who had joy on their faces now had the mask of utter fear.

"I thought he was gone forever!"

"He'll roast us all if he finds this place in a mess!"

"You'd think he would care about a mess? We'll all be dead if he found it was a celebration to his demise!"

"Everyone, we have to clean the castle up, pronto! HURRY!!!"

All the creatures under Bowser's command went to hide any evidence of the party's existence. The floors were swept, the dishes were washed, and the trash was thrown in the lava. Within five minutes, all the henchmen's efforts were paid off as the castle looked just the way it should. And it was in the nick of time, too, as the front door was slammed open with Bowser coming in.

"Lord Bowser! What a pleasant surprise!" spoke a Koopatrol.

Another Koopatrol asked "how was your trip, your vileness?"

Bowser answered with a groan "it was… disappointing. I never want to be spoken about it ever again. Why don't you guys make yourselves useful and get me some dinner?"

"As you wish, your hungriness."

"Right away, Lord Bowser!"

-

With their adventure over, the Mario Bros. through the barren land of Bowser's turf to go home. Their thoughts were clouded of the trip to the world they once knew.

"I always wondered what happened-a to the life we had" Mario spoke to his brother. "Never thought-a it was in ruin due to mutants."

"Me-a too" said Luigi. "I guess no matter-a where we-a go abnormality will follow."

"Yeah… it's a pity we-a couldn't do anything to save Earth. Some heroes we-a are, unable to help the world we grew up in."

"Don't sweat it, Mario. You-a can't always save everyone."

"I know Luigi, but that was-a our only chance to go back to Brooklyn and we-a may never it again!"

"No, I don't think that was our only chance. I believe-a we may see it at least one more time."

"Why do you say-a that?"

"I don't know-a, it's just a feeling I guess."

-

"Are you sure they went through here?"

"Positive, General Oldsturm."

Jeffery stared at the warp pipe standing before him. With him was a stealth trooper, who used his skills to stalk the three fugitives to the location they were now.

The general turned towards the soldier and asked "what about Stanley? What happened to him?"

"I have no idea" the stealth trooper answered sincerely. "When I got back to the area he was at before, it was completely empty. I'm guessing he either ran away or the unidentified monster got to him and carried off his body."

"Normally I would be very upset for losing Stanley a second time, but I think your discovery is something much more important."

"So what are you planning, sir?"

"We prepare ourselves for another war."

"Huh?"

"You heard me. The mutant threat is not our priority anymore. From now on our targets are Bowser and his two Italian friends. Though we lack the knowledge of what is beyond this bizarre pipe, I am sure of it that there is a land we can colonize. Humanity may have lost Earth, but we shall gain what's beneath it!!!"

-

The End…?


End file.
